Open Up Your Eyes
by julliet15
Summary: A startled Zuko discovers Toph on his doorstep, and he soon finds himself entangled in a whole mess of problems. Then again, can he expect anything less from the stubborn earthbender? Things couldn't possibly get any worse...
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Okay, so I know Toko never has been and never will be canon, but ever since that moment where Toph made Zuko blush, I've shipped them together. Don't judge me, I'm a fangirl! I can build a ship out of ANYTHING! Anyway, QuirkyRevelations has been bugging me to post this story, and I've been putting it off because of school and AP testing. But now, I finally have the time to start publishing this. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Zuko had never liked surprises. He found them to be the spark of a conflagration of trouble for him, and it would not die down without grueling hours of labor. So naturally, the Firelord was not especially pleased when the renowned, blind earth bender from his past suddenly showed up on his doorstep.

The commotion started when Zuko was listlessly strolling down a corridor of the royal palace, only to be interrupted by several shouts from the front entrance. Zuko instantly rushed to the entryway, and he arrived just in time to see a blast of earth crash through the double doors leading inside. An irritated Zuko dodged the incompetent guards - who were scattering faster than ants - and skidded to the threshold of his palace. The dust cleared, and behold there was a tall, slim young woman wearing a loose, vibrantly green outfit cinched by a thick brown belt. A viridescent headband adorned her raven hair, which was pulled up into a large, tight bun. Her colorless eyes stared blankly at Zuko, not quite meeting his astonished golden gaze.

"Toph?" said Zuko, not entirely believing his eyes.

"Sup, Princess. Aren't ya gonna invite me in?" came Toph's abrupt response.

"I'm afraid that's a moot point, since you pretty much barged in without permission," retorted Zuko.

"I was just making some ruckus to get your attention. The stupid guards were refusing to let me in."

"How did you know I was going to come?"

"You're the Firelord, aren't you supposed to keep the peace or something?"

"Everywhere you are, there's trouble. That much is already clear."

"Listen, we could play word games all day, or you can treat me like the guest that I am."

Zuko straightened, stepped aside, and politely gestured for her to come inside; he didn't have time to spend arguing with her all day, so he may as well let her in.

"Smart move, Sparky," nodded Toph as she brushed past a ruffled Zuko.

"As always, your manners and charisma are impeccable," commented Zuko sarcastically.

"Oooh, Mr. Firepants is using BIG words now. Don't use 'em too much, or your brain won't be able to handle it."

"Shut up."

Toph chuckled good-naturedly and socked Zuko on the shoulder with a painful force that he had not missed during the years they had been apart. He made a subdued groan, rubbed his arm tenderly, and trailed behind the ridiculously pleased Toph.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to plop down on my doorstep," commented Zuko with a hint of irony. "I'm meeting with some of the most respected citizens of the Fire Nation to begin laying out our ideas for the new Republic City, which I will pitch to the other three nations next month."

"Aw shucks, and I'm gonna be an embarrassment, aren't I?" guessed Toph humorously.

"I would expect nothing less from you," replied Zuko coolly.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Princess."

"Any time. Are you planning to stay overnight?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

Zuko beckoned to one of the maids unlucky enough to be walking ahead of them in the hall. She meekly ducked her head and reluctantly approached the Firelord and earthbending master with the soft treading of her feet.

"Assign Miss Bei Fong to a room, please," requested Zuko respectfully.

"Yes sire," responded the maid as she began hurrying toward the opposite end of the corridor, with a smirking Toph in tow.

"I'll catch you later, Sparky!" called Toph as she merrily walked on her way, almost with a skip to her step.

* * *

After Toph's arrival, Zuko didn't see her for another couple of days; he supposed she had successfully gotten the hint and decided to make herself discreet while he took care of diplomatic matters. Although, the maids put in her charge always did come out of Toph's room trembling violently and hardly capable of discernible speech. Sometimes Zuko could hear Toph sparring with some of his guards (likely she had forced them into it) in the gardens, but he knew better than to try to stop her earthbending onslaught. As long as she didn't burst into his conference room in the middle of a debate or speech, Zuko didn't have an ounce of care about what she was doing. Finally, he dismissed the final meeting with his generals and advisors, feeling relieved that at the moment the constant arguments were at a standstill.

One of the elderly advisors came to Zuko afterward and inquired, "Where is that noblewoman you were courting when I saw you last?"

"Mai?" said Zuko, realizing that this was the first time he had spoken her name in a long while. "I'm afraid that she and I are no longer together."

"That's a shame," lamented the old man. "Is there anyone else in the picture?"

"Err- uh…." stammered Zuko nervously, not liking where the conversation was going. His palace would be swarming with potential wives if he didn't choose his words carefully. "N-not at the moment. Until I've made further headway with the Republic City project, I don't have time to be courting."

The man nodded gravely. "I understand. Well, farewell Firelord Zuko."

Zuko nodded reverently, and puffed a sigh of relief upon seeing that he had successfully maneuvered out of dangerous waters. All he wanted to do at that point was to flop on his bed and sleep for a millennium or so… maybe by then the war-torn world would have fixed itself.

* * *

She sensed him long before he sensed her presence, for which she was extremely grateful. She still hadn't quite decided if now was the best time to tell him the real reason she was here. Toph blew the wisps of hair out of her face, inhaled deeply, and stepped out of the shadows to greet her comrade.

"Hey, it's been too long, Sparky!" exclaimed Toph brightly. "How was it with the fussbudgets?"

"Not bad actually," answered Zuko nonchalantly. "We just finished with our last meeting."

"That's good."

A stretch of awkward silence loomed between them, and Toph struggled mightily to step across it.

Finally Zuko said, "Well, goodnight."

"Night," replied Toph in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

A flicker of a frown touched Zuko's brows, but he shrugged it off and stepped into his private quarters, which were across the hall from Toph's. Toph sighed wearily, mentally berating herself for chickening out, yet feeling too afraid to knock on Zuko's door to try again. For a few moments, she couldn't decide whether to retire for the night or go outside to clear her muddled mind; in the end she opted for the latter.

* * *

Even though he was exhausted, sleep still eluded Zuko by tauntingly weaving through the various obstacles of his mind's anxious thoughts. The thought of Toph especially perturbed him, since he realized that she had not bothered to tell him why she came in the first place. Perhaps she had tried to tell him just now. If so, why didn't she? The questions were flying like buzzards in his head, and he was desperate to shake them out before they preyed on all the sleep he might obtain. Zuko decided that a breath of fresh air was just what he needed.

Zuko was surprised to see Toph curled up into a ball next to the turtleduck pond, where the tiny turtleducks were happily paddling through the pond's crystal clear water, which reflected the full moon in the midnight sky. Toph's apprehensive muscles visibly tensed as Zuko quietly approached her from behind, but she didn't turn around. Zuko sat next to her, and allowed the peacefulness of the night wash over them; Toph spoke aloud, breaking the stillness like a skipping rock disturbing a pool's placid surface.

"Zuko?" came her voice, sounding scarily frail and uncertain.

Oh Agni, when was the last time Toph had called him by his first name? Suddenly Zuko was seized with an overwhelming sense of anxiety as a flood of questions poured into his brain; the feeling surprised him because he had never felt such strong concern before for the little tyke that he had traveled the world with years ago - though he supposed she wasn't much of a tyke anymore.

"Yeah?" Zuko replied hesitantly.

Toph fidgeted with her fingers, which made Zuko worry even more since she was never one to nervously meander around a conversation.

"I'm…" Toph, unable to finish her sentence, sighed deeply. She tried again. "I-I'm…"

"For crying out loud, spit it out, Toph!" exclaimed Zuko in exasperation.

"I'M PREGNANT!" lashed out Toph abruptly.

Zuko blinked and uncomfortably gawked at her for a good two minutes. Her breathing became shallow as she repeatedly rubbed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"… By whom?"

The dreaded question that was bound to come finally came, and she still didn't have an answer.

She pouted and replied, "I can't tell you."

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! I hate those when I'm the reader... but in this case I am the writer, laughing maniacally in the background. :P**


	2. What Now?

**Okay okay, I'll stop the suspense! Here's the second chapter. :P**

* * *

"Why can't you tell me?" demanded Zuko hotly.

"It's… it's too hard to explain," replied Toph lamely.

Zuko snorted. "Isn't there anyone else you can ask for help? Aang? Katara? Your parents?"

"No, no, and HECK NO! Trust me, I wouldn't have come to you if you weren't my only option," informed Toph matter-of-factly. "The rest of the gang are leading their own lives now. Aang and Katara, as you know, are happily married and are too busy traveling the world to bring peace. I tried to tell you once about the horrible relationship between me and my parents, but you were too busy to pay much attention."

"What about Sokka?"

"Really, _Sokka_? You think _he's_ a good person to go to for this sort of thing?"

"Okay, point taken. But what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I hadn't figured that out when I came here. I was too desperate to think about it much."

"How… far along are you?"

Toph didn't answer for a while. "Three months."

"That long? You waited that long before you asked anyone for help?"

"I didn't know who to go to!" spat Toph defensively. "My hormones weren't letting me think straight."

Zuko clutched his head and moaned woefully, as if he was having a severe migraine. During most of his exile, Zuko had been anything but a selfless person; so naturally he had had a hard time considering the feelings of anyone outside his sphere of thought. However, his time with the Avatar and his service as Firelord of his people had since opened his eyes. Looking down at Toph's quivering bottom lip and shivering body, Zuko suddenly realized that Toph needed to be somebody's top priority, and that somebody had to be him.

"Okay, then you can stay here as long as you need to," offered Zuko.

Toph smiled gently and nodded. "Thanks, Sparky."

Zuko stood up. "We should probably get some sleep." He offered his hand to Toph, but she gruffly slapped it away, which caused Zuko to huff. "Typical Toph."

A smirk was Toph's only response as she briskly walked ahead of the insulted and definitely ruffled Zuko.

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively idle, being spent away with Zuko filling out paperwork and Toph lazily snoozing next to him. She had reluctantly agreed with Zuko that it was not the smartest idea to continue earth bending matches while with child. She sorely missed rumbling the ground supporting everyone within a fifty-foot radius, and pulling the earth like a rug from under the guards' cowardly feet. However, she was not planning on causing the untimely demise of her unborn child - no matter how much she yearned to fight.

One day, a knock at the door interrupted Zuko's busied train of thought and Toph's peaceful but bored doze. Zuko opened the door and saw one of his servants smiling pleasantly.

"A visitor has come to see you, sire," informed the servant.

Zuko's eyes brightened with delight, and he turned around to inform Toph, "Uncle is here!"

"YES!" whooped Toph. "MY EPIC BOREDOM IS FINALLY OVER!"

"C'mon," urged Zuko as the two of them scrambled to the front entrance like two little tots rushing to their father.

A loud "Oof!" escaped from Iroh's smiling mouth when he was tackled by an overenthusiastic Toph; Zuko hauled her off of his uncle, chiding her for not being more careful. Zuko then tightly embraced his uncle with a degree of amiability Iroh had rarely seen in him before.

"It's good to see you, Uncle," greeted Zuko.

"The feeling is mutual," returned Iroh kindly. "You didn't tell me Toph was here."

"He didn't?" said Toph as her brows arched into an obvious frown.

Iroh's eyes flicked back and forth between his nephew and Toph while he wondered if he had just made a poor choice of words. He patted his rotund stomach and remarked, "I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat, Zuko?"

"Uh, yes of course," answered Zuko, grateful for the distraction. "This way."

Zuko, Iroh, and Toph had a delectable luncheon of spicy, juicy meats, piping hot stews, and seasoned vegetables, all while continuing a steady, pleasant conversation. Iroh told Toph that business was a little slow in his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, so he had decided to have the place renovated. Thus, he had petitioned Zuko to allow him to stay at the palace until the shop was completely revamped with customer attractions.

As she was listening to Iroh, Toph was stuffing herself like a Thanksgiving turkey as she consumed more and more food than her bulging stomach could probably handle. She ordered odd concoctions for herself, combining such antipodal things such as dried fish and vanilla pudding, or blood sausage and peaches. Zuko pinched his nose and winced in disgust, while Iroh just stared blankly at Toph as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Zuko had no idea how he was going to explain this to his uncle. Finally Toph leaned back in her groaning chair and sighed contentedly from her unusual meal. Iroh noted that her stomach stuck out just a little more than it would have if it was only filled with meat, and squinted suspiciously at Zuko.

"Well, that was delicious," complimented Toph. "I think I'll let you two catch up one-on-one."

Before she could push back her chair and stand up, Zuko rushed behind her and edged it out for her. Toph blindly looked in Zuko's direction with an expression contorted with confusion, and told him that that was not at all necessary. Zuko replied with a shrug, nudged her out before she could argue with him any more, and shut the door firmly.

"Zuko, is there something that you want to tell me?" inquired Iroh in a tone suggesting that he already knew what was up.

Zuko, trying to think of a way to properly explain the situation, sighed heavily as he ran his sweaty hands through his greasy black hair.

Finally, he blurted, "Toph's with child!"

"_Whose_ child?" asked Iroh lightly, unsurprised by Zuko's outburst.

Zuko sighed again. "I don't know."

Iroh spat back a sip of his favorite tea into his cup - which for him was a highly unusual occurrence; that statement wasn't the response that he had been expecting from his nephew.

"You don't?" said Iroh in a louder voice than he intended. "I-I thought that…"

"What? That it was _my_ baby?"

Iroh awkwardly coughed and sipped on his tea again.

Zuko shook his head and insisted, "Uncle, she and I never - "

"Okay okay I believe you," interrupted Iroh as a flush of embarrassment permeated his wizened features. "So she hasn't told you who the father is?"

"No, and I have no idea why," replied Zuko frustratedly.

"Yet she sought refuge from you," pointed out Iroh.

Zuko nodded. "She came out of the blue demanding that I bring her into the palace. Not long after she confessed that she can't find help anywhere else."

"What about her parents?" suggested Iroh.

"We talked about that several times already," dismissed Zuko angrily, as if he were repeating this for the hundredth time. "Her parents will view her in dishonor and might even lock her up."

Iroh's eyes softened to a gentle, subdued expression as he stroked his beard pensively and pursed his cracked lips. "I suppose the best thing to do is care for her until she gets back on her feet."

"Really? That's all you got?" demanded Zuko. "I thought my all-knowing uncle would come up with something a little more helpful!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, something that goes beyond just physically taking care of her. Something that can help her emotionally - I mean I'm her friend and she refuses to tell me how she got pregnant! And she's so darn stubborn that she's not taking care of herself the way she should. She could hurt the baby!"

"You are showing an awful lot of concern for a child that isn't even yours," mused Iroh.

"Who cares if it's mine or not? It's the child of a close friend of mine."

Zuko bristled in agitation at his uncle, who didn't seem to understand how important this was to him. He clenched his fists, and angry flames appeared from them, brightening the room with their ghastly orange glow. Iroh calmed his nephew with a single touch on the shoulder, and the flames disintegrated into placid nothingness.

"I admire your passion, nephew, because it comes for the right reasons," complimented Iroh warmly. "Toph is lucky to have a compassionate friend such as you."

Zuko's mouth traced the outlines of a faint smile. "You think so, Uncle?"

"Yes," assured Iroh. "Now why don't you go fetch Toph? I'm sure she'd appreciate a steaming cup of Jasmine tea."

* * *

**I hope I nailed everyone's character!**


	3. Planning Iroh's Birthday

**TOKO FOR LIFE!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Toph had tightly wrapped herself in a cocoon of crimson bed sheets and comforters. She was in fact already awake, but she was so snug in her bed that she felt no itch to be getting up any earlier than she had to. Unfortunately, a soft but firm knock at the door alerted her highly attuned ears that now was the time to rise like the sun. Toph unrolled herself from the silken blankets and waded through the grass of the vermillion carpet to answer the door.

Zuko was taken aback at seeing his friend with her midnight hair free of its usual bun and cascading down to her bare white shoulders and beyond. He briefly thought she looked charming with her long black hair framing her round porcelain face, but he quickly shoved the thought from his mind.

"What do you want, Princess?" snapped Toph irritably.

"Sorry for interrupting your sleep," apologized Zuko, who had expected this reception from Toph. "It's just that I wanted to ask for your help with something, but I get so busy during daylight hours that we hardly see - um, _meet_ with each other."

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" asked Toph in a tone that demanded Zuko to cut to the chase.

"Uncle Iroh's birthday is in two weeks," informed Zuko, "and I want to throw together a little something for him."

Toph visibly brightened with intrigue. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing big, just a gathering of some close friends."

"Then you'd better send word to the White Lotus for sure."

"Already taken care of. I'm wondering if I should invite Aang and the others."

Toph chewed her bottom lip and hummed thoughtfully. "Well I'm sure Iroh would be happy to see them."

"Would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if they come, they're bound to find out about you-know-what."

"Oh. Right." Toph paused. "Well, they have to find out at some point."

Zuko nodded. "Just as long as I don't have to explain everything like I did with Uncle."

Toph blew a tuft of hair from her face. "Yeah, whatever. Anything else?"

"For now, no. We can discuss the rest of the plans later."

"Fine, so long as it's _not_ when I'm in bed."

"Fair enough."

Zuko pivoted on his heels and began the long walk to the dining hall to retrieve his breakfast. Toph backpedaled and shut the door, relieved that Zuko had finally left her to sleep in peacefully.

* * *

"So how can we lead him in without raising suspicion?" Zuko asked Toph.

"For sure it can't be you who takes him to the party," dismissed Toph matter-of-factly.

"And why not?" demanded Zuko indignantly.

"Because you're terrible at lying," replied Toph.

Zuko scowled; he hated Toph for being right. "Fine. Then you do it."

"Oh sure, have the blind girl guide the old man," deadpanned Toph.

"Toph, you have seismic sense!"

"Hehe, I know I'm just teasing you.

"You are exasperating."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," commented Toph lightly, accepting Zuko's statement as a compliment. "All right, so when the time comes you will hide with the others while I go on the Iroh hunt."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Okay, so the plan is set."

"Hey, so I heard you're gifted at playing the Tsungi horn," said Toph abruptly.

Zuko frowned. "Who told you that?"

"A little birdie," retorted Toph sarcastically. "Anyway, you should play at Iroh's party."

"No," replied Zuko adamantly.

"Why not? He loves the Tsungi horn."

"I don't play in front of people."

"Why? Got stage fright? Are you a chicken?"

Zuko scoffed, crossed his brawny arms, and cocked his chin up defiantly. "I am not afraid of anything."

"Except playing the Tsungi horn. Maybe you actually suck at it and won't admit it."

"I'm a great Tsungi horn player!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I will!"

"Okay, then you'll play at Iroh's party!"

"You're on!"

A victorious smile broke loose on Toph's face, and she shouldered past Zuko to be on her way to her chambers. Zuko blinked as he slowly, painfully processed the dialogue that had just transpired between him and Toph. Finally he groaned and almost ripped his clothes apart in frustration.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" exclaimed Zuko in annoyance as he face-palmed.

* * *

**Hehe, I love Toph! She would trick Zuko like that.**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Okay, let's get to it!**

* * *

Iroh was not feeling especially elated on his birthday, mostly because his nephew seemed to have let his birthday slip out of his mind; not that Iroh blamed Zuko, since he was aware of the pressing stress that resulted from his job. Still, it really put a man down when everyone forgot his special day.

"Iroh!" called the friendly voice of Toph.

Iroh turned to warmly greet the young lady, though his amber eyes were clouded with dim sadness. She slipped her arm through his and began strolling down the Royal Gallery, which was lined with magnificent portraits of Firelords past. Iroh was comforted having Toph by his side, and Toph appreciated interlocking arms with the closest thing to a father she had at this point.

After a few moments of pleasurable silence, Toph said, "Happy birthday."

"You remembered," stated Iroh with a hint of surprise.

"Of course," replied Toph. "How does it feel to be a hundred years old?"

Iroh chortled amiably. "I don't know yet. Give me time, I'll get there soon enough."

Toph nudged for Iroh to turn right, and he complied without complaint. The two of them were passing by the door to the dining hall, when a sudden crash from inside the hall startled them. Zuko's furious voice could be heard shouting at whoever was with him, and Toph smacked her forehead in dismay.

"What's going on?" inquired Iroh in concern.

"Something stupid, I'm sure," groaned Toph.

Iroh gently withdrew from Toph and flung open the mahogany door leading to the frenzied, rambunctious dining hall. Zuko's face was flushed beet-red as he hurled insults at the servant who had accidentally dropped the unwieldy Tsungi horn on the ground. Friends from the war, of Air, Water, Earth and Fire, were all huddled together to form a wonderful sight for Iroh's sore eyes. The Avatar had his eldest son Bumi bouncing energetically on his shoulders and his wife linking her arm with his. Katara cradled her infant son Tenzin in her other arm while her daughter Kya clutched her cyan skirt. Suki was nestled close to her husband Sokka, and the members of the White Lotus sat side-by-side in anticipation.

From his seat on his father's broad shoulders, Bumi shouted excitedly, "Iroh's here!"

Everyone diverted their attention from the fallen Tsungi horn to the stunned Iroh and cheered, "Happy birthday!" in unison. Zuko stood up stiffly and treaded to his uncle in a mixture of irritation, embarrassment, and sheepishness.

"Sorry Uncle," apologized Zuko resignedly. "I had been hoping the surprise would turn out a little better than this."

Iroh was frozen in a state of shock and happiness, and the ice was only broken when Zuko's apologetic face appeared before him. Much to his surprise, Zuko was instantly entrapped in his uncle's appreciative arms; Zuko returned the embrace with fierce vigor, sensing the joy rising up within Iroh like a growing flame.

"Thank you, nephew," whispered Iroh in heartwarming gratefulness.

"You're welcome," mumbled Zuko.

"That's not the only surprise," chimed in Toph mischievously as she dragged Zuko away from Iroh and towards the makeshift stage that had been set up at the end of the room.

Scarlet curtains embroidered with gold were drawn in front of the stage, and the duo slipped past them without a trace, leaving behind a startled Iroh. He looked at the others curiously, but their knowing smiles refused to explain the situation to his perplexed mind. Behind the curtains, a grumpy Zuko was reluctantly positing the Tsungi horn in preparation for his imminent performance - or rather an embarrassing display in front of friends and family. He tried to shake off his nervousness, but his right knee spasmed so badly that he made a constant thudding noise with his foot.

"Sparky, you're going to be fine," assured Toph.

"Uh, no I don't think I will be," disagreed Zuko. "I'm going to make an idiot of myself. How did you manage to trick me into this?"

"You made it too easy. And anyway, you're going to do great. We all believe in you."

Zuko shook his head woefully, not believing a word of it as he breathed shakily. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. I know you can."

Suddenly, a sensation like that of rose petals briefly caressing his face appeared in the form of Toph kissing Zuko on the cheek, and instantly dissolving into thin air. A startled Zuko gawked at where Toph was standing just moments before. His rubescent cheeks flushed into a deeper shade of red when a servant tapped him on the shoulder and looked at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong, sire?" inquired the servant.

"N-no," stammered Zuko. He slowly inhaled, filling his lungs to the brim with invigorating air and courage. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

Iroh gasped when the curtains were drawn open, revealing his beloved nephew with the Tsungi horn encircling him. Iroh wanted to applaud before Zuko even began to play, he was that excited; however, he knew it was best to restrain himself under the circumstances. Zuko didn't say anything, but instead slowly waded into his performance by playing the first low, soothing note for all to hear as it rang out in the room. The enchanting tune washed over everyone listening and instilled a sense of peacefulness, comfort, and nostalgia about the good old times. The music flowed and ebbed with its gradual descent and ascent to various pitches, never shrieking too highly or lowing too deeply. The tune was like a lullaby lulling them to a contented sleep, yet the sound was far too pleasant and mysterious to fall asleep to. Eventually the music receded to a profound stillness, which allowed a moment of blissful reflection and remembrance for all to relish.

The spark of the first clap burst into a fire of applause - no, a standing ovation - for the musically gifted Firelord. Zuko's mouth broke into a deliciously proud smile as he heard the whooping of his friends and saw the tears sparkling in his uncle's eyes. Zuko bowed his head respectfully, unwound himself from the entangling Tsungi horn, and stepped down from the stage to hug his uncle.

"That was wonderful, Zuko," complimented Iroh genuinely.

"Thank you," replied Zuko gratefully. "Happy birthday."

Iroh patted his nephew on the back affectionately. "I don't know how Toph managed to put you up to this, but thank her for me anyway."

"How did you know Toph did it?" asked Zuko amazedly, his jubilance being replaced with a wonderstruck expression.

"Because I don't know anyone else who's more stubborn than you."

Zuko's smile returned in full force, and he ducked his head bashfully to hide his blush. The rest of the night was spent socializing with his old friends, playing (or really losing) a few games of Pai Sho with his uncle, and drinking Jasmine tea. The end of the party came before Zuko even knew it, and his friends bade him goodnight before they headed to their sleeping quarters. Toph glided past Zuko, paused, and stepped toward him with a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?" she asked sweetly.

Zuko decided to play dumb. "For what?"

Toph held nothing back when she punched Zuko's arm, causing him to whimper slightly. "You know what I'm talking about."

Zuko smiled weakly. "Thank you, Toph. For once your willfulness has done some good."

Satisfied, Toph nodded. "About time you recognized it."

"So, about that kiss…"

"What about it?"

"Well, what was it for?"

Toph chuckled and patted Zuko on the shoulder. "I figured you needed _something_ to distract you from your nervousness."

"Hmph, well I guess it worked like a charm then."

"Good." Toph yawned in an exaggerated fashion, and then asked, "So did your uncle enjoy himself?"

"Are you kidding? He was having the time of his life. Thanks for all your help."

"Any time. Oh, and I told the gang about… you know…"

Zuko's curiosity overpowered his tiredness for a moment. "Oh yeah? How did they react?"

"Pretty much the same way you did. Sokka wanted to kill whoever got me pregnant."

Zuko chuckled. "Always the overprotective big brother."

"Yeah," replied Toph. "Anyway, Katara offered for me to join her family during my pregnancy."

"Aren't they going to the South Pole to train Kya in waterbending? You won't be able to see!"

"Yeah I know. But at least Katara has experience in childbearing."

"So are you going with them?" Zuko hadn't meant to sound so disappointed when he said that, but he did. His shoulders sank despite himself; Toph had turned out to be a lot more fun than he thought she would be, and things would get depressing once she was gone.

Toph paused for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I told her I would stay here. I've already gotten settled, and shivering my butt off in the South Pole doesn't sound all that appealing."

Zuko's face brightened, and he was secretly thrilled that the blind earthbender had decided to stay after all; and to think that on the first day he would have gladly been rid of her disruptive teasing and uncouth demeanor.

* * *

**Aw, how cute! Aren't you proud of Zuko for overcoming his stage fright?**


	5. Jealousy Like a Flame

**Ta da! New chapter. For those of you who haven't read The Promise comics, here's a little context: Yu Dao was a former Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom and the Harmony Restoration Movement was an attempt to remove Fire Nation citizens from places like Yu Dao to re-separate the nations. However, Zuko withdrew his support from the movement because he saw how deeply intertwined the two different nations had become. Also, Yu Dao is well known for its metalworking. I'm ignoring The Search comics because only the first installment has come out. Okay, you can enjoy the chapter now. :P**

* * *

"Toph, can I ask you something?" inquired Zuko.

"You just did, Sparky," replied Toph.

Zuko rolled his eyes, but pressed on with his question. "Would you be interested in going to a party at Ember Island tomorrow?"

Toph's eyebrows twitched. "What's the occasion?"

"One of the fire sages is celebrating the birth of his first grandchild."

"So no dumb play this time?"

"Nope. I had all the Ember Island Players executed."

Toph laughed. "Liar."

Zuko grinned. "Okay, I lied about the execution. But I am being honest when I say there's not going to be a play."

"Good."

"So you'll go?"

"Sure, why not?"

Zuko nodded. "All right. It is a more formal occasion than Iroh's birthday, so no 'healthy coating of earth' this time."

Toph pouted sourly. "You're such a fun-sucker."

"Hey, I didn't come up with the dress code," protested Zuko. "I'll have the maids help you get ready tomorrow."

"Fine," consented Toph, who was already beginning to regret agreeing to this.

* * *

Toph told the maids right from the get-go to never touch her feet, or else they would suffer serious consequences in the form of a distinct footprint on their foreheads. They scrubbed her face, brushed her hair, and clothed her body in the finest threads the Fire Nation had to offer. Her hair was swirled into an elaborate hairstyle, and was pinned up so tightly that she was bound to get a headache within the hour. They splashed her face with a dash of blush, pastel eye makeup, and coloring for her snarling lips. One of them - her name was Akashi - whispered to Toph that she looked radiant, but of course that meant nothing to Toph; still, the comment was well-intended and she didn't fail to take that to heart. Finally the cluster of giggling maids left Toph alone, waiting for Zuko to come and tell her it was time to go.

Zuko was decked out in royal robes, which were not so ornate compared to the rest of his robes but were dignified nonetheless. He saw the mob of maids leaving Toph's room and figured she must be ready to head off. He halted abruptly as soon as he stepped into the room, for before him was a ravishing young woman who failed hopelessly to impersonate the Toph that he knew. She only became recognizable when her face contorted with an annoyed frown.

"What? Did the maids play a prank on me to make me look hideous?" interrogated Toph.

"No, quite the opposite actually," replied a still stunned Zuko.

"Oh." Toph turned around quickly to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks; it was at this moment that Zuko saw the one fault in her appearance.

From the front, Toph's hairdo looked amazing, but from the back, well… basically the stylist should be fired for the back. Toph could sense the quickened vibrations of Zuko's nervously beating heart, and immediately recognized the trouble.

"C'mon, be honest. How does it look from the back?" she asked seriously.

"Honestly, the back of your head looks like a butt," admitted Zuko after a moment of awkward silence.

A vicious sneer or a powerful jab were the responses that Zuko was expecting; the snort that sputtered from her rose red lips was not what he had stiffened in preparation for.

"Call Akashi, she'll fix it," said Toph carelessly.

"Who's Akashi?" inquired Zuko.

"The only maid I've managed to befriend," answered Toph. "Now are you gonna get her or not?"

"Uh, yeah I'll get her."

Akashi was a sweet young girl with silky, ebony hair, cream-colored skin, and a row of pearly white teeth. She was not put off with Toph's short temper like the other maids, but rather accepted her snarky comments with calmness, patience, and fortitude; this was precisely the reason why Toph favored Akashi the most, and even had the boldness to confide in her about her pregnancy. Akashi knew better than to gossip about the news, and had been a faithful secret-keeper. She did not even giggle when she saw the condition of Toph's hair, and she apologized for not noticing it earlier.

Akashi decided to scratch the hairdo altogether (much to Toph's relief) and simply let all her hair loose. She took three strands of hair on either side of Toph's head and braided them until they met at the center of the back of her head; she then twisted the threads of hair into a longer, thicker braid that flowed down the back. Soon enough a proud Akashi emerged with Toph in tow, handing the earthbender over to Zuko without hesitation.

"Let's go," prodded Zuko, who appreciated the simpler look of Toph's new hairstyle but chose not to say anything.

* * *

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he was this furious. He could feel the steam whistling out of his ears, the corners of his mouth tugged down in a perpetual frown, and the burn of the searing glare shooting from his golden eyes. His target was a tall, stupidly handsome guy who was currently chatting with a mildly interested Toph, who was nonchalantly twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. Zuko didn't know what they were talking about, nor did he care. A streak of flame zipped from Zuko's foot to the feet of the shameless flirt, who howled in pain. Toph instantly turned her head in the direction of where she knew Zuko was standing, but Zuko pretended not to notice.

"Are you all right, Chan?" Toph asked the young man out of courtesy.

Chan sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. What _was_ that?"

Toph didn't respond for a while. "So what were you telling me about your life in Yu Dao?"

"Oh right," said Chan as he continued to confusedly rub his foot. "Well, I was an apprentice for a blacksmith in the city. During the war, we were always forging weaponry for the Fire Nation. Not long after the war ended, I finished my training and have since set up my own metalworking shop."

Toph was suddenly far more interested in their conversation. "Wait, by any chance did you know a Yuan Chen?"

Chan rubbed his prickly chin thoughtfully. "Hm, that name does sound familiar. Who is he?"

Toph's face faltered a little. "He was a Fire Nation lieutenant."

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Chan. "That guy was bad news."

"For some time yes, but he changed."

"Oh really? You knew him?"

Toph's breath hitched, and she abruptly turned away from the young man as she suppressed the tears wetting her eyes. "Better than anyone else."

Toph felt Chan's hand grasp her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's not your fault," assured Toph as she tried valiantly to smile. "I was the one who asked about Yuan."

Chan turned Toph around to face him, though he was aware that she was blind and couldn't actually look him in the eye; he did it mostly so he could cup her face with his hand in an overt gesture of affection. Before Toph had a chance to catch on, a flash of red robes shoved Chan aside, causing him to momentarily collide with the wall. Toph's face hardened into granite, but her displeasure was overlooked by the outraged Zuko, who was pressing his finger threateningly against Chan's chest.

"You stay away from her," growled Zuko menacingly.

"Why should I?" demanded Chan impudently, naturally feeling intimidated by Zuko.

"Mind your own beeswax, Hothead!" snapped Toph.

"You should do as she says," urged Chan tauntingly.

Zuko's mouth was pulled taut into a fearsome scowl. "And you should do as _I_ say. For the last time, leave her alone!"

"Do you want to start a fight? Because I'm more than ready."

Zuko was in the middle of swinging his arm to punch Chan, when a wall of earth suddenly interrupted his fist. Zuko cringed in pain, and Chan glanced gratefully at Toph despite himself. Toph's hand encircled Zuko's wrist and dragged the rest of him after Toph as she stormed out of the room of astonished people. When they had put some distance between themselves and the bustling building full of partygoers, Toph whirled in a tornado of fury.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Toph. "You embarrassed me and yourself in front of all those people!"

Zuko inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself despite the fact that all he was seeing was red. "Didn't you realize what he was doing?"

"Of course I did, stupid!"

"So you were going to let him put his slimy lips all over you?"

"I'm sure that his lips aren't slimy."

"That's beside the point, Toph! What are you doing fraternizing with some Fire Nation guy?"

Toph scoffed. "I'm talking to _you_ aren't I?"

"That's different. We're friends."

"Well right now I'm not so sure about that," replied Toph angrily. "Who are you to tell me who to talk to? And what's so bad about a Fire Nation man showing interest in me?"

"I-it's not… natural," stammered Zuko lamely.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT NATURAL?" lashed out Toph. "Didn't the failed Harmony Restoration Movement teach you anything? Everyone in Yu Dao is mixed, regardless of what nation they 'belong' to."

"But that's Yu Dao, not you," protested Zuko.

"What difference does it make?" demanded Toph passionately. "We can't help who we love, all right? AND YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME FOR WHO I FALL IN LOVE WITH!"

"So you're saying you're _in love_ with Chan?" asked Zuko in obvious disgust.

"No, I love Yuan!" exclaimed Toph heatedly.

Toph gasped as soon as the words spilled out, and she clapped her hand over her impulsive mouth.

"Wait… who's Yuan?" asked Zuko slowly.

Knowing that the secret was finally out, Toph bowed her head solemnly. "My husband."

"WHAT?" Zuko's head was spinning faster than a top, and he had no idea when the dizziness was going to end.

"Yuan Chen was my late husband. I married him six months ago."

Zuko mulled over the name several times in his mind, and he inhaled sharply when recognition dawned on him. "You married Admiral Zhao's _son_?"

* * *

**Zhao was the evil fire nation admiral from the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender. You remember him, right? You should, BECAUSE HE KILLED THE MOON SPIRIT, DUH! That was a really big surprise, huh? Luckily I am hiding safely behind my computer screen while the rest of you scream at me for leaving you with such a cliffhanger! Muahahahaha… BTW, Yuan is my character - he isn't from ATLA.**


	6. Some Explaining to Do

**Presenting... chapter six!**

* * *

Toph groaned loudly, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "You see? This is why I didn't want to tell you who the father is."

"I don't understand," said Zuko breathlessly.

"Of course you don't," responded Toph hotly. "You don't get it, and no one else gets it either."

"Maybe I would if you would just explain it to me!" exclaimed Zuko.

Toph sighed. "Okay, I'll try. Just hold off on your high-and-mighty judginess. I am well aware of Yuan's ancestry, as well as his past."

"Yeah, his past of killing innocent people," muttered Zuko.

"Hey, I said hold off, didn't I?" snapped Toph. "Anyway, Yuan did become the youngest person ever to become a lieutenant in the Fire Nation army and he did cause the death of many people. He has a dark past, _like someone I know_." Zuko's mouth snapped shut, and he became all ears. "However, after Zhao died at the North Pole, Yuan lost his focus. He blamed the other nations for causing the death of his father, and he took it out on the people at Yu Dao when he was assigned to defend the city. That's why I was talking to Chan; I figured Chan might have met Yuan."

Zuko still cringed when he heard Chan's name, but he accepted Toph's reasoning for associating with the scum bag. "All right. Go on."

"After the war ended, Yuan was stripped of his title and was left to rot in Yu Dao," continued Toph. "His life finally turned around with the fight about the Harmony Restoration Movement. At first he was more than ready to pack it in and leave to the Fire Nation, but when he saw how intertwined Earth and Fire had become… he started to change his mind about the world. The people of Yu Dao were so passionate about preserving their mixed heritage, Yuan was inspired to look beyond himself. He began to work under the tutelage of one of the many metalworkers of the city, and that's when he met me."

Toph stopped her narration, and it took Zuko a few moments to realize that she was tearing up. He wished he had his handkerchief with him, but then again she probably would have spurned the gesture of his offer anyway. She always hated when people saw her in a vulnerable state.

Toph breathed deeply, and went on to tell the inevitable. "I had started my metalbending academy in Yu Dao, and obviously I needed metal to bend. So, I walked into Yuan's shop, not once suspecting that life was about to change as I knew it. Yuan was charming, and I liked the sound of his voice - it was rich and meaningful, as if he felt a burning passion for even the most meaningless things that came from his mouth. We became close friends over the years. It was reminiscent of our days with Aang… Then one day - out of the blue - he comes and proposes to me."

Zuko's eyebrows raised unbelievably high. "So you weren't even in a romantic relationship when he proposed?"

Toph shook her head. "Yuan took a very business-like approach to it. He said that since we got along so well, we would be a perfect match as a married couple. I wasn't too sure at first, but he was persistent. In the end I agreed because he respected me, and I knew he would never treat me like the helpless little blind girl."

"What about love?" The question came out without Zuko even realizing it.

Toph scoffed. "What about it?"

"Never mind. Go on."

"All right. So I made Yuan keep our marriage a secret because I didn't think anyone would approve. I thought people would interfere, when they had no right to butt into my business. A few months after we got married, however, something terrible happened."

The pain-stricken expression of heartbreak on Toph's face twisted and wrenched Zuko's heart with unbearable force; he couldn't stand seeing Toph dragging herself through the emotional muck of her life.

"It's okay, Toph," said Zuko gently. "You don't have to explain."

"No, I do," Toph stated firmly. "Yuan found out he had a terminal illness. I lashed out at the doctor who told us the news, almost earthbending him to smithereens. I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe that my closest friend was going to leave me forever. On his last day, I was at his bedside, and it was all I could do not to cry hysterically. He held me close to him and told me to go on living the way I had before I met him, and to not be afraid to find true love. Then… he passed away."

Toph sniffled, and she said nothing more.

"Did you love him?" pressed Zuko.

"That's the funny thing," responded Toph quietly, "we loved each other, but we never fell _in_ love. We didn't think that we needed to. And so Yuan left, with neither of us having any idea that I was going to have our baby. I was alone."

The brush of Zuko's fingers on her arm was like the stroke of a feather, soft but comforting. Toph unthinkingly flinched away from his touch, so his hand strayed away from her; however, the dam unexpectedly broke on her, and she suddenly crashed into his arms weeping.

"You're not alone anymore, Toph," comforted Zuko as he soothingly rubbed her back. "You have me, and Uncle, and Aang, and everyone."

"All this time I was never sure," said Toph with a sob. "I thought you would all spurn me when you found out I married Zhao's son."

"How could you think that, Toph?" demanded Zuko in exasperation. "Honestly! We are _not_ your parents, got it?"

Toph buried her face in Zuko's chest in response, and he held her tighter to himself, letting the physical and emotional warmth flow between them. He rested his chin on the crest of her head as she unleashed all the turmoil that she had locked inside her heart for months. The time of healing had begun. When the sobbing finally stopped, the two of them stood in suspended animation for who knew how long, seemingly waiting for something to break the stillness.

Finally Toph withdrew from Zuko's embrace, wiped her nose with her arm, and said, "We should probably head back inside."

"Whenever you're ready," responded Zuko calmly.

Toph spun on her heels and began striding back to the party they had momentarily abandoned; Zuko was right behind her the whole time, finally forgetting that disgustingly handsome whatever-his-name-was. It felt surreal for Toph to be reentering the dimension of the jubilant hysteria of romp and pomp after experiencing an emotional breakdown, but she wasn't about to make Zuko think that she was even weaker than she had been a minute ago. Little did she know that her moment of vulnerability only heightened his respect for her, and that he would never - under any circumstances - underestimate her strength, endurance, and prowess. Toph lightheartedly nudged Zuko and pointed to the dance floor, where a large mass of people had already gathered.

"Check it out, Sparky!" exclaimed Toph.

Zuko obeyed and saw the party guests engaging in a traditional Fire Nation dance - one of the customs that had been revived during his reign. The dancers' moves were smooth, swift, and synchronized with one another throughout the mesh of nimble feet. The light tread of the dancers reminded Toph of Twinkle Toes, and the memories washing over her softened her previously hardened features.

"Do you want to join them?" inquired Zuko.

"Heck yeah I do!" answered Toph enthusiastically. "The only problem is that I don't know how to dance."

"I do," informed Zuko proudly. "I'll be glad to pick up the slack for you."

Toph elbowed Zuko, making him laugh in mirth and groan in pain at the same time. Zuko grabbed Toph by the arm and led her to the crowded dance floor. The beat of the music was fast-paced and lively, so keeping in step required serious bodily effort. Zuko pulled Toph to himself, clasping one hand with hers and resting the other hand on her shoulder blade.

A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks when she asked, "What are you doing?

"Didn't you realize this is a _partner_ dance?"

Toph's mouth snapped shut and she shrugged carelessly; partnering with Zuko didn't matter so long as she had a good time. She and Zuko became a whirlwind swirling across the dance floor, and the hype of the room's atmosphere elevated Toph's spirits to the sky. Her laugh reverberated in Zuko's ears, and he fervently hoped that this marked the beginning of Toph's heart healing.

* * *

**So, how do you like it?**


	7. A Baby Shower

**In case you don't know, I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender (hello, don't you think there'd be Toko if I did?!) Don't let that stop you from enjoying this chapter, though.**

* * *

A few months passed peaceably in the palace after Toph told Zuko about Yuan. Toph gave Zuko, Iroh, and Akashi free license to tell the busybodies about the identity of her child's father; obviously all who heard were taken aback, but at least Zuko's name was cleared for his people. Toph's clothes had to constantly be refitted as her stomach swelled with the life of her unborn child, which annoyed the seamstresses - especially since Toph was extremely picky about the comfort of her clothing. She was officially six months pregnant, and when she told Zuko this, she sparked an idea in his head.

"Uncle, do you think it would be a good idea to throw a baby shower for Toph?" Zuko asked Iroh as they ate lunch together.

"Absolutely!" answered Iroh delightedly. "You should invite Katara, Suki, and all her female friends from Yu Dao."

Zuko nodded as he stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Okay. I'll get the messenger hawks ready."

"It would be a great way to try to reconnect Toph and her parents, too."

Zuko's feet skidded to a halt. "What? Are you crazy?"

"A little," chuckled Iroh, "but that's not the point. Don't you think Toph should have the opportunity to reconcile with her parents?"

"She could… if you want the entire palace to explode," dismissed Zuko. "In case you forgot, she lived as a prisoner in her own home for twelve years, and when she left her parents tried to kidnap her back."

"So she doesn't want to talk to them ever again?" questioned Iroh doubtfully.

"It's not that, it's… Ugh, I can't explain."

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

Zuko sucked on his bottom lip nervously as he tried to find the right words to say. "When the Bei Fong family found out about Toph and Yuan… they disowned her for associating with Fire Nation."

Iroh's eyes bulged. "What?"

"Don't tell Toph I told you!" pleaded Zuko. "She didn't want anyone else to know that her parents gave up on her. Keep it to yourself, and don't ever mention them to her."

"All right," conceded Iroh solemnly. "I'm sorry I suggested anything."

"It's okay," replied Zuko. "I'll go and make preparations for the baby shower."

* * *

Toph lay on her bed as she soaked in the news that Zuko was arranging a baby shower for her - without her having to do _anything_. It felt nice to be served. She was so absorbed with the excitement of seeing her friends again that she didn't at first notice that the stirring inside her belly was not due to indigestion. The sudden jab of the baby's foot startled Toph, who inhaled sharply and placed a quivering hand over her swollen stomach. After the second kick, Toph jumped out of bed and rushed over to Zuko's room in a hyperactive frenzy.

"Zuko!" she cried, causing him to swerve his attention from the paperwork spread over his desk.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, Toph ran to Zuko's side, clutched his hand, and pressed it against her abdomen. Zuko's heart jumped when he felt the kick of a tiny foot from within Toph's womb, and he smiled genuinely.

"Definitely an earthbender," asserted Zuko confidently. "What other kind of kid kicks with that much force?"

Toph grinned. "May the world prepare for the mini me!"

"Oh Agni save us!" entreated Zuko playfully. "Congratulations, Toph."

Zuko realized that his hand was still on her stomach, and he hastily withdrew to return to his work. Toph squealed animatedly (something that Zuko had never witnessed her doing), and flew out the door to find Akashi without another comment.

* * *

Zuko firmly shut the door to the room full of giggling girls and turned his attention to Iroh, Aang and Sokka; Aang was currently trying to juggle all his kids, while Sokka leaned against the wall to watch the frantic young ones in amusement. Iroh helped Aang untangle himself from the mess of children and offered to watch them while he and Katara socialized.

"I appreciate the offer, Iroh," thanked Aang, "but I don't want to leave you by yourself to babysit."

"Why not take him up on his suggestion?" interrupted Sokka. "Katara will be just down the hall if things get desperate, while we go out to have guys' night. It's perfect!"

"I don't know…" muttered Aang uncertainly.

"Go ahead," insisted Iroh.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Uncle?" questioned Zuko warily.

"Yes," assured Iroh as he practically shoved Zuko and the others onward. "Now get going!"

Finally conceding to Iroh's wishes, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka took their leave of the palace (with Zuko politely declining the entourage of guards who wanted to accompany them). They ventured out into the bustling activity of the city, where they were tempted by various vendors to buy, buy, buy. Finally they settled down in front of a run-down little eating place, where they quietly sipped on tea for a few pleasurable moments. The haze that was fuzzing Zuko's tired senses was cleared instantly when Sokka slammed his glass on the table, startling both Zuko and Aang.

"So whaddya think of Toph becoming a mom?" quizzed Sokka casually.

Zuko scratched his head pensively. "I think she'll be a great parent."

"Speaking of parenthood, when are you and Suki having kids?" Aang asked Sokka.

Sokka shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I'm never having kids," sighed Zuko.

Taken aback, Sokka and Aang stared at Zuko.

"Why not?" questioned Aang amazedly.

"Hello, I am from a long line of dysfunctional families!" exclaimed Zuko. "You really think it's a good idea to continue that streak?"

"No, I think it's a good idea to _break_ that streak," replied Aang. "You are not Ozai, and you never have to be. You get to choose to be the father you want to be."

"Yeah," agreed Sokka enthusiastically. "Frankly I think you'd be a great dad. Besides, your Uncle and your mom weren't so bad, and thanks to them you eventually turned out fine."

A smile stretched Zuko's mouth wide, and he patted Sokka on the shoulder gratefully; somehow his friends had managed to dispel the secret fear that had been plaguing his thoughts for months. "Thanks for having faith in me."

"Any time," said Aang and Sokka simultaneously.

* * *

Normally if a mass of women burst into Toph's room and began to prattle about babies, Toph would have booted them out without a second thought. However, considering Zuko's thoughtfulness and her other friends' good intentions, Toph was not prepared to do that during her baby shower. She began enjoying the shower despite herself when the ladies lavished her with generous gifts and cooed over her. Katara had tailored a gorgeous emerald dress for formal events and a loose-fitting outfit suited for bending matches; Toph especially liked the latter ensemble because of the loose pants that swirled a little around her legs while allowing a wide range of movement. For the baby, Katara had crafted a few gender-neutral outfits that were a whirl of yellow and green. Suki bestowed a series of headbands that were handcrafted by the Kyoshi Warriors, as well as baby bottles constituted of leather. The female metal benders had bent together a few bracelets and a rattle in the shape of a badger mole. Toph accepted all of these gifts gratefully, but of course her gruffness somewhat marred her innermost appreciation. Even Akashi stopped by to drop of her gift of a pair of booties, and Toph insisted that she stay to enjoy the company. Eventually the women directed their conversation to possible names for the baby, whether it be boy or girl.

"Chang is a good name for a boy," mused Katara. "Or Huan. That name means 'happiness.'"

Toph scrunched her nose in disapproval, and adamantly shook her head in a resounding 'No!'

"Jia is a pretty name for a girl," suggested Suki. "It means 'beautiful.'"

Toph tapped her chin thoughtfully, then shook her head again. "Nah. I want this kid to have a tough name."

"Oh come on, what if your daughter happens to be a girly-girl?" pouted Suki.

"Then I will officially disown her," joked Toph. "Ah, okay. I'll keep Jia under consideration."

"What about Li for a boy?" inquired Katara.

"Too common," dismissed Toph.

Katara huffed. "Are you rejecting all my suggestions because you really don't like them, or do you just want to tick me off?"

Toph chuckled. "It's a combination of the two."

"If it's a boy, why not name him in memory of Yuan?" piped up Akashi.

Toph perked up at the idea, a grin spreading across her face as she mulled over Akashi's suggestion. "Why not indeed! I think I'll go with that."

"What does the name mean anyway?" wondered Suki.

"Shining peacefulness," answered Toph without even thinking twice about it.

Suki raised her eyebrows in surprise, not expecting Toph to know what the name meant - and to know so quickly at that!

"Well, I like the idea," agreed Katara. "But you still haven't picked a name for a girl."

"Eh, I'll think of something later," procrastinated Toph.

Katara shook her head, but she smiled resignedly at the same time.

"What I'm more concerned about is how I'll be as a mom," murmured Toph.

Instantly the girls began talking all at once to assure Toph that she was going to be an amazing mother and she need not be afraid of her looming parenthood. Their voices soon became white noise, and Toph held up her bare arms to hush them.

"I wasn't asking you to start cawing at me like a bunch of birdies asking for lunch," snapped Toph. "I prefer honest opinions, one at a time."

"Toph, I know you never had a good relationship with your parents," began Katara, "but you can surpass the bad example they set for you."

"Katara's right," agreed Suki. "Who else can better teach her kids how to kick butt for the good of the world?"

The others nodded vigorously in agreement, and Toph edged closer to truly believing their words.

"Toph," said Akashi, "I know I haven't known you for very long, but your friends are right. As a mom and a human being, you make your own choices about your destiny and the destiny of your family."

Toph smiled wider as the word "destiny" caused her to briefly think of Zuko, though she soon shook the thought from her mind.

"Thank you for believing in me," thanked Toph.

"Of course," replied the women unanimously.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it.**


	8. A Friendly Conversation

**A recent review from Byakuei reminded me that I should probably update this, haha!**

* * *

The next two months were a blur, and before she knew it Toph was a mere month and a half away from her due date. The simple act of getting out of bed had become a nearly insurmountable task, and her stomach entered a room long before she did. Toph had been expecting this, but she was still grumpy that she had such limited mobility.

One day Toph was sitting alongside a tall cherry blossom tree in the royal gardens, listlessly leaning her head against the bark. She had a rock in her hand, and she began to use the pointed end to grind a shape into the bark; she was scratching out the shape of a heart. Not the heart inside the normal human body, as Zuko had once explained to her as he traced the outline of a Valentine heart on her hand. She had asked him about the significance of the hearts that people apparently drew or made cards of to show their friends or lovers. Toph now understood that the heart was meant to express love, a meaningful love that could apply to friends, family, or spouses. Living in the Fire Nation Palace had infused Toph with gallons more love than she had ever felt being trapped in the Earth Kingdom home of her childhood, and she decided to express her gratitude with the symbolic gesture of carving a heart out on the tree bark. She was so focused on the motion of cutting the bark with her rock, constantly checking with the pads of her fingers if she was getting it right. She finally closed the heart at its tip, traced its outline with her forefinger, and smiled in satisfaction.

"What are you doing?"

The question came so unexpectedly that Toph grabbed a chunk of earth and slammed it on top of her engraved heart before she could even inhale in surprise; she had been so intent on finishing her heart that she did not sense the footsteps of Zuko approaching her from behind. Toph was concerned that Zuko would turn into a ball of fury upon seeing her vandalizing the cherry blossom tree.

"What do you want?" demanded Toph, purposely ignoring Zuko's question.

"I just want to talk," Zuko replied simply. "So could you get out of the dirt?"

Toph scrambled to her feet and expectantly faced Zuko with her arms crossed. "Okay, I'm out of the dirt."

Zuko cocked his head to the left, gesturing her to walk with him between the rows of abundantly pink trees. Her feet padded beside his in a uniform motion, and together they silently toured through the beauty of nature.

"You've heard that a festival is being held in the city tomorrow night?" said Zuko.

"That's an understatement," laughed Toph. "It's all everyone's been talking about."

"Yes," replied Zuko with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"What about Iroh?" inquired Toph.

"He said he wants to sit this one out," answered Zuko.

"Well, I'll do anything to get out of this place - no offense."

"None taken. I know how you hate to stay in one place for very long."

"If we go, does that mean a mob of guards are going to be latched onto our legs?"

"Yes, there's the problem. We'll have to slip away quietly if we don't want to be followed by every servant in the palace."

"Oooh, undercover," drawled Toph. "Now _that_ sounds like some actual fun."

"We'll pretend to turn in early, and I'll come to your room later so we can head off," stated Zuko.

"All right. Welcome to the sneaky side, Sparky."

"Yes, I know you've been expecting me. Keep quiet about our excursion. Don't even tell Akashi."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph responded lazily. "Like I wanna ruin my night out."

Zuko paused as his eyes flitted to her ever-expanding stomach. "Are you sure you're up for this? Do you feel all right?"

Toph sighed in annoyance. "Don't start, Princess. I've had enough smothering to last a lifetime."

"I'm sorry for expressing concern," spat a bristled Zuko.

"Oh relax, I'll be fi-"

Toph gasped suddenly, clutching her belly and wincing painfully like she had sprained something; upon hearing her low groan, Zuko was fired into a state of panic as his eyes strained to pop out of their sockets and his arm instantly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh no, Toph, just breathe, breathe!" exclaimed Zuko agitatedly. "Ugh, someone help!"

Toph's moans of agony became suppressed howls of laughter as her body shook not with pain, but rather with merriment. She pushed away from Zuko (who was currently staring in bewilderment) and nearly fell to the ground from laughing so hard.

"Ah, ah, oh man!" gasped Toph between guffaws. "I can't believe you fell for that! I can almost imagine the look on your f-face - haha!"

The color of Zuko's face matched that of a ripe tomato, and he struggled to slam the lid on his boiling temper. He didn't know whether to strangle Toph or simply sigh in relief that it was all a sham.

"You're horrible!" accused Zuko. "What if you hadn't been acting?"

"You would have become a puddle of nerves," retorted Toph easily. "Possibly you would have fainted as well."

"No I wouldn't have!" blustered Zuko.

Toph continued to chuckle intermittently, and Zuko was more than ready to turn around to stomp away, when her hand on his arm paused him. With his face tightened into a frown, Zuko was ready to explode in her face when she spoke up.

"Thank you for caring so much," she said quietly.

Zuko's anger was immediately quelled when he saw the sincerity inscribed in her countenance, and he forgot all of his exasperation with her. He sighed and slowly ran his hands through his hair while Toph waited for a response.

Finally he replied, "You're welcome."

When Toph smiled, Zuko wondered if she had just said that to appease him or if she really meant it; he decided to believe the latter. He resumed his leisurely walk with Toph and exchanged idle words with her about their welfare. Toph's thoughts were about a thousand miles away from their light conversation; she couldn't stop marveling at Zuko's obvious concern for her and her unborn baby, even though the baby wasn't his. She vaguely wondered if Yuan would have been nearly as freaked out about her well-being as Zuko. He was always a man of passion and conviction, so it was highly probable that he would have dedicated himself irrevocably to his family. Still, Toph would never truly know.

Unexpectedly, a shard of glass from a bottle that had been dropped on the pathway sliced open the sole of Toph's foot, and she howled in pain. This was the second time that her thoughts had carried her away from her usual awareness of her surroundings.

"Are you okay?" questioned Zuko, who was wary that it might be another trick.

Toph bit her lip. "I stepped on some glass."

Zuko inhaled sharply through his bared teeth. "Let me see."

Toph shook her head. "Let's just walk back to get something to wrap my foot with."

"You can't walk in that condition," protested Zuko as he saw Toph visibly wince. "Let me carry you."

"NO!" refused Toph adamantly. "Then I really won't be able to see."

Toph was abruptly confronted by Zuko's set jaw, stern gaze (though she couldn't see it), and twitching nose that brushed against hers just slightly.

"Do you trust me?" asked Zuko.

After a moment of silence, Toph hesitantly nodded and slung one arm around Zuko's neck as he hefted her up to carry her bridal style. All she could sense was the sturdiness of his chest and the rippling muscles of his arms that so easily bore her through the grove of blushing cherry blossom trees. Her panicked grip eventually loosed its suffocating hold, allowing Zuko a largely peaceful trek past the palace walls.

"Akashi, do you have something to clean and wrap Toph's foot?" asked Zuko's voice. "She had a little mishap with some glass."

"Of course," responded Akashi's gentle voice.

Finally Zuko set Toph down on a cushioned bench and she pressed her uninjured foot to the ground to regain her "sight." Soon Akashi arrived with some clean water, soap, a washcloth, and a roll of material for Zuko to use. Toph's foot automatically jerked away from Zuko's grasp, and he sighed.

"Can I please touch your feet just this once?" requested Zuko.

"Okay," conceded Toph grumpily.

Toph's face squished comically in discomfort while Zuko washed her bleeding foot, and he struggled to restrain a laugh. Glad that she had not kicked him in the face, he wrapped the spotless piece of cloth around her wound into a snug fit.

"Done," announced Zuko. "Now was that so horrible?"

"Yes. It was," responded Toph moodily as she stood up.

"I didn't hear a 'thank you!'" called Zuko as Toph began to walk away.

Toph merely grunted in response, and Zuko and Akashi exchanged knowing smiles.

* * *

**Haha, typical Toph! I love writing her character.**


	9. The Festival

**Sorry for the late update, but I just got back from vacation on Saturday. I barely got fifteen minutes of Internet time the whole week I was gone. It was totally worth it though!**

* * *

Zuko was lying in his bed as he tried to figure out whether he should go to Toph's room or not; her poor temper after the glass incident didn't bode well for her mood during a frenetic festival of vivid colors, ear-splitting noise, and intermixed smells. The sound of small pebbles hitting the windows of his room interrupted his internal deliberation, and he flung the sheets off his body. He was promptly hit in the face by several more pebbles when he pushed open the windows, causing them to swing outward from their hinges.

"Ouch!" cried Zuko.

"Sorry!" called Toph from the ground.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Zuko. "You were supposed to wait for me."

"I got restless," responded Toph. "Now get down here before someone passes by and sees us."

"You do realize that I'm in the second story, right?"

"All I heard was 'Blah blah, I'm afraid of heights, blah blah.'"

Following Toph's silent command, the earth built a staircase that traveled from Zuko's windowsill to the ground in front of her. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, expecting the earth to swallow him whole as soon as he stepped out of the safety of his room.

Guessing his thoughts, Toph echoed his words from earlier that day and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Zuko huffed and briefly went back into his room to retrieve something; he then jumped onto the first step of the staircase and carefully stepped down to greet a self-satisfied Toph.

"Thanks," said Zuko. "Now put this on."

Toph frowned as Zuko handed her a mask that would cover the upper half of her face. "What's this for?"

"It's a masquerade festival," informed Zuko. "All the better for us, since no one will be able to recognize us. Now let's get going!"

* * *

Zuko and Toph were at the border between the serenity of the night and the disorder of the festival, watching (or sensing) the crowds laugh, dance, and sing in their merriment. Toph's toes curled in excitement, since she couldn't remember the last time she had been to a festival, especially not one as rambunctious as this one. Before she could charge in, however, Zuko's fingers brushed against her own and she turned toward him with a questioning expression.

"I know that you can get around in that chaos just fine," stated Zuko before Toph could begin venting her irritation. "This is for my sake. I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

Toph pressed her chapped lips together and nodded, allowing Zuko to clasp her hand. As they ambled into the festivities, their hands slowly shifted and their fingers entwined into a comfortable knot. Soon enough they were hardly aware of their connected hands and were enchanted by their cheerful surroundings. While the smell of freshly cooked meat wafted through the air, Toph's stomach grumbled hungrily and she hoped that Zuko had brought money. Thankfully he had, as indicated when he dropped a few coins into a vendor's hand to obtain a set of dumplings for him and Toph to share. She happily wolfed down the dumplings, and Zuko had to fight her to get his fair share.

After they finished eating, the duo joined the group of dancing men and women at the center of the city square. They swayed to the beat of the Tsungi horn and other musical instruments that blended into a symphony of euphoria. Zuko could faintly detect Toph singing along with the background music, and thought that her voice sounded rather pleasant. Sweat was glistening on her forehead when they finally withdrew from the mass of dancers, but Toph didn't seem to mind her breathlessness. Still hand-in-hand, Zuko and Toph strolled through the streets, which had begun to thin out some as the minutes ticked and ticked after the stroke of midnight.

A vendor who was selling tiger lilies called to Zuko, "Sir! Would your wife care for a tiger lily?"

Zuko turned to the innocently smiling vendor and stammered, "U-uh, well she's not actually my… You know what? Sure."

Toph blinked at hearing Zuko's response, but the strongly sweet smell of the bright orange flowers diverted her attention when Zuko placed them right under her nose.

"Mm…" mumbled Toph blissfully as she inhaled the flowers' scent.

A crooked smile took possession of Zuko's face, and he turned to buy a couple of intricately decorated paper lanterns. He and Toph walked out of the mania of the festival at last, with Toph still sniffing the flowers and Zuko still clutching onto the lanterns.

"What are the lanterns for?" inquired Toph at last.

Zuko let go of Toph's hand and lit a small flame within both of the lanterns. "Once you let go, they'll fly off into the sky. They are meant to symbolize freedom, something the world ached for for a long time."

"Freedom." The word rolled so beautifully off of Toph's tongue.

Toph took a delicate hold of the lantern and held it aloft, almost wishing that she could see as well as feel the light burning inside.

"On the count of three," whispered Zuko. "One… two… three!"

Toph let go of the lantern, and she supposed that it soon soared into the night sky, which glittered with stars overhead. She leaned against Zuko, who was watching the two lanterns become mere dots of light as they drifted farther and farther away. When he looked down at Toph, his breath was taken away.

She wasn't the dirty little kid he had first met all those years ago, he realized; she had long since become a beautiful young woman, with ebony curls rolling down her back and with marvelously sculptured facial features. Her alluring mouth curved into a smile that Zuko had come to love seeing in contrast to her typical scowl or sarcastic smirk.

Her smile flickered a little when she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I like it when your hair is down," complimented Zuko, implying the answer to her question.

The dim light prevented Zuko from discerning if an actual blush flushed her cheeks pink or if he was just hallucinating. All he was sure of was that it had been a long time since he felt the tightness of his stomach and the unbearable urge to grin like he felt now. He could have stood there forever observing the slope of her nose or the curve of her jawline or the plumpness of her mouth, but she didn't let him.

"We'd better get home," mumbled Toph, hugging her tiger lilies to herself and walking ahead of Zuko.

"Okay," muttered Zuko as he followed Toph into the blanket of night, away from the blinding light of the festival; it wasn't until he told her her goodnight that he replayed Toph's statement in his mind, focusing on the simple but enlightening fact that she had referred to the palace as "home." The thought warmed him down to his toes.

* * *

In the morning after the festival, Iroh was sitting peacefully at the mahogany table in his room and holding a cup of steaming tea in his wrinkled hands. Unannounced, Zuko entered his uncle's room and flopped down on his king-sized bed, which had already been made. Iroh knew that his nephew wanted to talk about something, but he was patient enough to let the silence drag it out of Zuko.

"I think I'm falling in love with Toph," announced Zuko simply.

Iroh sputtered his tea all over the table, and he cried out woefully. "Honestly, Zuko! This is the second time during my stay that you've made me do this. What do you have against a decent cup of tea?"

"Uncle, didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Zuko, amazed that all Iroh was caring about was a dumb cup of morning tea.

"Oh I am well aware of your feelings for Toph," brushed off Iroh. "I was just surprised that you figured it out so soon on your own."

Zuko sat up abruptly and indignantly glared at Iroh. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," apologized Iroh. "It's just that you rarely seem to be on speaking terms with your emotions. When did you realize?"

"Last night at the festival," answered Zuko.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Wh-what? I can't just _tell _her!"

"Why not?"

"Uncle, she's pregnant with someone else's baby."

"That didn't stop you from falling in love with her in the first place."

"Argh, I know! But it's too complicated to start a relationship with her, especially since her husband just died seven months ago."

"You told me that she wasn't in love with him."

Zuko wanted to rip his hair out from aggravation. "I stood up all night just thinking about her, but whenever I close my eyes I only see Zhao's face."

"Zhao has nothing to do with your relationship with Toph. Just tell her how you feel!"

* * *

Akashi knew something was up when she went into Toph's room to find Toph already wide awake, fully dressed, and humming dreamily to herself. Usually when she came in, Toph was still snoring loudly into her pillow despite it almost being midday. The bed - oh goodness! - had already been made without a fault to it and Toph was languidly combing her shimmering black hair.

Akashi crossed her thin arms and questioned accusingly, "Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Toph with a mixture of innocence and dreaminess.

"Your room is in perfect condition and _you're brushing your hair_," emphasized Akashi. "That _never_ happens!"

"Can't a girl be ready for the day just for the heck of it?"

"Not if her name is Toph Bei Fong, she can't. What happened last night?"

"I didn't do anything!" snapped Toph defensively.

"You went to the festival didn't you?" guessed Akashi knowingly.

"Ugh, okay you caught me. It was a great time."

Toph shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and continued to run the comb through her silky hair.

"You don't have to put my hair in a bun today," notified Toph. "I'm going to wear it down."

Still glaring suspiciously at Toph, Akashi tapped her foot on the ground. "Your good mood is about more than just the festival isn't it? This is about a _boy_."

Toph snorted obnoxiously. "Psh, why would you say that?"

"Because I've seen girls in love before, Toph," replied Akashi matter-of-factly. "And you, my friend, are one of them."

Toph laughed casually and shooed Akashi away with comb in hand. "Whatever you say, Akashi. Now leave me in peace."

"Mhmm…" muttered Akashi. "Back to dreamworld for you."

* * *

**Was that enough fluff to make up for the delayed update? :P**


	10. The Clock Strikes Twelve

**:D Enjoy!**

* * *

Toph was only two weeks away from the moment of truth, and Zuko couldn't get a wink of sleep because of that fact. He imagined the worst case scenarios of Toph's childbirth going horribly wrong, and he looked at her as if she were an explosion waiting to happen. His breathing exercises doing him no good, he still attempted to converse casually with Toph; however, the magnetic attraction that Toph's smirking mouth had on Zuko prevented him from relaxing properly, since he had to constantly restrain his aching desire to kiss her senseless. Falling for an old friend felt weird - and even more weird because it also felt exhilaratingly amazing. Iroh had been constantly nagging him for the past month to pour out his heart to Toph, but Zuko was always struck paralyzed at the thought of doing such a thing.

It was all the more confusing and embarrassing when Zuko found himself eating dinner with Toph, _alone_. Iroh had sent Akashi with the feeble excuse that he was having stomach problems and decided to turn in early for the night. Irritated, Zuko accepted the excuse because he didn't want to make a scene, especially not within Toph's earshot. After Akashi left, only the sound of forks clinking on plates as they picked up food could be heard.

Zuko cleared his throat and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," answered Toph. "You?"

"Uh, good."

Toph's brows raised upward, and she leaned toward Zuko with an attitude that hinted she read him far too easily.

"I can tell you're lying," stated Toph. "What's wrong?"

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while," informed Zuko reluctantly.

Toph's brows arched even higher as a hopeful expression consumed her face. "What is it?"

Zuko waited a moment before he said, "The peace conference with the other nations is coming up, and I'll be gone for a few days."

Toph's face drooped, but she soon glued on a facade of mild interest to mask her disappointment.

"Oh," she murmured.

"I don't want to go though," added Zuko.

Toph perked up. "Why not?"

"I don't want to leave you here. What if you go into labor?"

"Zuko, you can't ditch the world peace conference just to wait around for my baby."

Zuko leaned back in his chair and sighed, since he knew that she was right.

"_Though I wish you would_," Toph mentally added.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" inquired Zuko concernedly.

"Yeah," responded Toph encouragingly. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

"Oh," said a deflated Zuko. After a pause for thought, he commented, "You know, Toph, it's impossible to lean on your own shoulder."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that sometimes you really do need help from other people, whether you like to admit it or not."

Toph frowned. "I know. I'm just so sick of everyone trying to take care of me, the helpless blind girl."

"You and I both know you're not helpless," reassured Zuko. "There's nothing wrong with needing help once in a while. Sometimes people offer to help because they want to, not because they believe the other person is incompetent.

Toph smiled in amusement. "When did you start to sound like Iroh?"

Zuko shrugged and smiled modestly. "I guess he's rubbing off on me."

Toph and Zuko continued to eat in silence as they pondered over the conversation that had just transpired.

Finally Zuko inquired, "So what are you going to do after you have the baby?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," replied Toph. "Most likely I'll go back to my bending academy. The students are probably dying without me."

"I think you taught them well enough to hold their ground on their own."

Toph bit her lip. "That's kinda what I'm afraid of."

"Well, my door is always open if you need me."

Toph smiled. "Thanks, Sparky."

* * *

On the morning after Zuko's departure, Toph started to feel several pangs in her stomach, but she didn't say anything for fear of everyone getting a panic attack. Thus far any contractions of her womb were irregular and innocuous, not indicating the actual beginnings of labor. Anyway, she was still a week away from her official due date, though the half-minute spans of pain twisting her insides seemed to speak otherwise. She still went about her day-to-day business, but her state of denial had to come to an abrupt end when her water broke.

That moment was the catalyst for the frenzy to begin, with servants running back and forth to prepare for the birth and the maids flocking to a hyperventilating Toph. Iroh scrawled a hasty note on a piece of paper, tied it to the leg of a messenger hawk, and sent it after Zuko. Toph got settled as best as she could, with Akashi and Iroh on either side to provide moral support and motivation. She didn't say so out loud, but Akashi knew that it wasn't them that Toph wanted by her side; unfortunately Akashi didn't know if the Firelord would receive the notice in time.

* * *

Zuko's heart stopped beating as soon as he spotted the messenger hawk in the sky; somehow he already sensed what the note had to say before the hawk even perched on his shoulder. Confirming his worst fears, he read the message from Iroh, crumpled it up, tossed it aside, and swerved his startled ostrich horse around.

"We're going back," declared Zuko in a low, authoritative voice.

"But sire - " began one of the servants who was accompanying Zuko.

"NOW!" shouted Zuko heatedly. "Toph has gone into labor."

The servant's mouth clamped shut and he also turned his ostrich horse around to meekly follow his determined Firelord.

All that consumed Zuko's thoughts was Toph, and how she was faring without him. He was so stupid to abandon her like he did; so what if there was a peace conference? His friend needed him, and no doubt the Avatar would have understood the necessity of Zuko being noticeably absent once he heard the news. The sun inched closer and closer to the horizon line, and Zuko despaired upon realizing that he could never reach the Fire Nation Capital before nightfall. He knew that his entourage was yearning to settle down for slumber, but he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried. Fervently hoping that he would not be too late, Zuko spurred his ostrich horse to a gallop and ignored the whines and groans of his escorts. He finally had to stop to give his steed a much-needed respite; he continued to pace, fidget, and snarl at his dozing servants until a couple of restless hours had passed and he set off again for home. At daybreak, Zuko finally saw the spires of his palace in the distance and urged his ragged men onward. However, they were too tired to budge and stared stupidly at their master in a cloudy daze.

"Sire, your ostrich horse is nearly dead from exhaustion," pointed out one of the guards. "And so are we."

Zuko sneered irritably before curtly saying, "Fine."

Zuko dismounted, and landed firmly on the solid brown earth beneath him. His servants stared stupefied as he commenced marching in the direction of his home, where Toph was anxiously waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" called out a servant confusedly.

"I'm coming home," responded Zuko, not turning around to answer but rather beginning a hasty sprint toward the palace.

Zuko was hardly aware of the fact that his body was drenched with sweat when he stood panting at the doorstep of his own home. An awestruck maid gaped at her Firelord - at least she was pretty sure it was the Firelord. Zuko's hair being free of its typical topknot, his dusty traveling clothes, and his glistening sweat made Zuko hardly recognizable, but still the maid admitted him entrance. Zuko ran to where the maid pointed when he asked for Toph, and thought only of her clouded eyes reflecting the light of the lanterns the night of the festival.

Toph already knew he had come before he flung open the door, and she beamed in ecstasy. This was a shining moment of comfort compared to the aggravating hours of labor she had thus far been enduring. She let go of Akashi and Iroh's hands to reach out to the sweaty but relieved Zuko standing in front of her bed. Iroh and Akashi stepped aside to allow the duo their longed-for reunion, with Zuko kneeling at her bedside and kissing her hand.

"Zuko," whispered Toph as Zuko rested his forehead on hers in satisfaction.

Zuko sighed happily and brushed her unruly bangs from her face. "Toph."

"Why are you all wet?"

"Oh," chuckled Zuko as he looked at his sweat-soaked body. "That's sweat. Sorry."

"Did you run all the way back?" questioned an astounded Toph.

"Only from the edge of the Capital," replied Zuko, who still couldn't wipe off the grin on his face after seeing Toph again. "My servants are even lazier than you."

Toph started to laugh, and then groaned as another contraction took hold of her. Her fingernails dug into the skin of Zuko's hand, and he inhaled sharply to avoid groaning right back.

"Don't… leave me…" pleaded Toph between heavy breaths.

"Never again," murmured Zuko.

* * *

Toph had never known such aggravating, exhausting, endless work as childbirth, but hearing the wail of her newborn babe made it all worthwhile in a mere second. Zuko informed her that it was a girl, and she couldn't be happier when the squirming infant was tucked into the fold of her welcoming arms. She stilled her daughter's whimpering by planting a kiss on her little white forehead and rubbing their noses together.

"How does she look?" Toph asked Zuko.

"Beautiful," exhaled Zuko admiringly.

"I thought as much," said a pleased Toph. "Not that looks really matter to a blind mother."

"Of course not," chortled Zuko. "What are you naming her?"

"Lin," answered Toph after a moment of thoughtful silence. "She's taking on my maiden name, too, just to spite my parents."

"So both of you are keeping the Bei Fong name?"

"Yes. It's the name I'm better known for, and Yuan said he didn't mind me keeping my surname."

"All right then." Zuko looked at the admiration in Toph's smile, and inquired, "Would you like some alone time with her?"

"Actually, I was just going to ask if you wanted to hold her," replied Toph as she offered her daughter to Zuko.

Zuko gulped, nodded, and carefully transferred Lin to his arms; the baby cooed and wonderingly gazed at Zuko, who had to restrain the tears that wanted to flood his cheeks. He trembled slightly as he beheld the round, chubby face of the innocent babe that belonged to the one woman he could never have. For a moment, he imagined that this was his beautiful baby, too. For a moment, he dreamed that this was the beginning of him and Toph spending the rest of their lives together. Only for a moment could he wish it.

* * *

***sniffles* So beautiful...**


	11. Toph's Departure

**Well folks, this FanFiction is almost done... so get reading!**

* * *

It was odd for both Zuko and Toph to constantly hear the gurgling of a baby in the background, but it was a good kind of odd. Zuko surprised Toph with a smoothly carved high chair for Lin to sit in while her mother had breakfast. Ever since Lin's birth, Akashi and Iroh simply could not get enough of the adorable Lin as they tickled, coddled, and played with her. For Lin, it was a relief to be sitting between Zuko and Toph at the breakfast table without being badgered by her adoring fans. She contentedly sucked her milk from her bottle as she curiously watched her mother listlessly playing with her scrambled eggs.

"So…" drawled Toph as she scraped her plate with her fork. "I… guess I'll be heading off soon."

"Oh right," muttered Zuko. "Are you going to Yu Dao?"

"Not right away," responded Toph. "I want to take Lin to Kyoshi Island to show her off to Suki and Sokka."

Zuko smirked. "Of course you do."

"Anyway, now that I have Lin there's really no reason to stay…" Toph trailed off, leaving a stiffened Zuko to refute her if he wanted to.

"I guess not." Zuko felt like punching himself in the face for being such a coward.

Toph's shoulders dropped, but she still smiled to shield her disappointment. She internally reprimanded herself - after all, what did she expect him to say? Did she expect him to confess undying love and to beg her on his hands and knees to stay with him? That was all a fantasy. When he looked at her, all he saw was the snarky blind twelve-year-old from his past.

Toph cleared her throat, pushed her chair back, and announced, "I'm not all that hungry. I'm going to take Lin back to my room."

Zuko nodded, wishing that his Uncle had not given him the slip again and abandoned him to such an awkward situation with Toph. He knew the awkwardness was his fault, but what else could he do? She was the proud, sarcastic, beautiful Toph Bei Fong! Why would she deign to be with him when she had the world at her fingertips? Sure he was Firelord, but honestly he still felt like the immature, banished prince that he was when they first met. Like she said, she had Lin now, so was there any logical reason for her to remain any longer? Even so, Zuko could acutely sense the tug on his heartstrings as he saw Toph balance Lin on her left hip and carry her out of the room without another word.

* * *

Iroh's disapproving glare singed the hairs on the back of Zuko's head, but he refused to acknowledge this as he turned to Toph to say goodbye. Lin was bouncing on Akashi's hip, leaving Toph alone to face the man she least wanted to say farewell to.

"So this is it," sighed Zuko with finality.

"You make it sound like we're never doing to see each other again," commented Toph with a half-hearted laugh.

"With your errant nature, I don't think my fears are unfounded," replied Zuko uncertainly.

Toph pressed her lips together, not knowing what else to say. Instead of talking, she promptly punched Zuko on the shoulder, which he probably should have seen coming.

"Ow…" moaned Zuko. "Sign of affection?"

Toph blushed slightly. "Yeah."

Much to Toph's surprise, Zuko suddenly pulled her into the all-encompassing embrace of his hard-muscled arms. He breathed her earthen scent and helplessly sunk further into his endearment with the renowned earthbender despite himself. Toph tentatively returned the hug at first, then squeezed him with a fierce strength that nearly suffocated him - not that he minded. The sound of Akashi clearing her throat broke them apart, and their faces reddened with embarrassment. Toph hugged Iroh and Akashi in turn, finally retrieving her baby and snugly folding Lin into a baby sling that crossed Toph's torso; Lin's dimpled hand curled around the edge of the sling as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Toph supported her baby with her right arm while she faced Zuko with the deep-set determination that he had always admired in her.

"Are you gonna let me pass any time soon?" questioned Toph with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sorry," stammered Zuko as he hastily stepped aside.

Toph was positive her ears were playing tricks on her when she heard him mutter under his breath, "I'll miss you." She shrugged off her suspicions and stepped into the carriage that would take her to the ship that would bear her to Kyoshi Island. Hopefully she would be able to propel any thoughts of Zuko to the farthest reaches of her subconscious as soon as possible.

As soon as Toph and Akashi were gone, Iroh shook his head and said, "Zuko, know that I say this with a heart full of love: you are the dumbest man on the planet."

"Gah, I know!" exclaimed Zuko. "But I can't… I just… Why would… Ugh!""

Iroh was still shaking his head when his nephew stomped away, but he hoped that Zuko would figure things out soon… and preferably before he turned a hundred years old!

* * *

Zuko had always found sanctuary in the grove of blooming cherry blossom trees - except for today; he slowly approached the tree that he remembered finding Toph sitting at the base of all those weeks ago. He knocked his head several times on tree and slid down with his back against the tree's rugged trunk. As he reached the bottom, he felt an odd bulge on the side of the tree, turned around, and realized a huge chunk of dirt had been splattered on the tree. Zuko brushed away the earth, revealing a crudely inscribed heart. He stared at it intently as he gently traced the curvature of the heart.

His finger abruptly halted when the thought occurred to him that Toph must have made that heart on the day he found her to talk about the festival. With his heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings, Zuko drew back to fully view the heart. If she took the effort to etch that symbol of love on a tree, maybe she loved being at the palace… maybe she loved being with him as much as he loved being with her… He had to find out what she meant, what she felt in her heart when she engraved what she did.

Zuko purposefully ignored Iroh's exclamation of victory as he scrambled out the doors of his palace in pursuit of Toph. He jumped onto the first ostrich horse he could find and raced after the love of his life before it was too late.

* * *

The freezing cold gale chafed Toph's skin and whipped around the loose strands of hair that had escaped from her bun. Toph shivered and hugged Lin closer to herself for body warmth, though she secretly wished someone else was by her side as well. The blasted wood of the dock rendered her seismic sense useless, so she had to wait for the metal boat to dock before she could "see" again. The wait seemed endless; the universe wanted to torture her by keeping her stranded in the middle of a wooden dock, with the burning desire to turn back and run to Zuko, her home, her love.

"Toph?" called a voice that Toph recognized, but was sure that it was an illusion.

"Curse this wood!" growled Toph as she spun around to face whoever it was.

"Relax, it's me," said the voice soothingly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" stuttered Toph.

"I came to take you back home."

Toph laughed mockingly. "You mean the Earth Kingdom? I'm already headed there, doofus!"

"No, I'm not talking about the Earth Kingdom."

"Well then where? What can I consider my home at this point? I don't belong with my parents, I don't belong with the Fire Nation - "

"No, but you belong with me."

"What do you mean that I 'belong with you,' Sparky?"

"Ugh, you don't get it!" complained Zuko. "How could you be so bl-"

Zuko abruptly halted in his tracks, and Toph became red with anger.

"So what? _Blind_?" guessed Toph. "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed I am blind!"

Apology was written all over Zuko's face; this was not at all how he intended for this to go. "I'm sorry Toph, I didn't mean it like that - "

"Save it," interrupted Toph. "No one gets what it's like to be different from everyone else, to have this abnormal trait that people think makes you weak or incompetent."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Zuko slowly. "Have you forgotten about the little present my father gave me?"

Toph was stunned, but only for a second. "That's different."

"Not really, if you think about it," disagreed Zuko. "My scar was intended as a sign of shame, weakness, and worthlessness. People look at me differently just like they look at you differently. Ours is a lonely destiny if we allow it. You're blind, and I have a scar. You think no one gets it? _I_ get it."

For the first time in her life, Toph was speechless; Zuko had finally outdone her, torn down the stone walls, and laid her heart bare. She had finally gotten back on her feet, only to be knocked off of them again by the infuriating, hardheaded, and ardent Firelord. Why did he have to be so frustratingly tempting to her?

"That's why we are perfect for each other," continued Zuko passionately. "On the outside, our worlds are very different. But in reality, they are the same because our division is an illusion."

"So what?" spat Toph, sounding more harsh than she had intended. "You think we are the 'ideal match' like Yuan said about me and him?"

Zuko shook his head. "Yuan is different from me in one vital aspect: he didn't fall in love with you."

That last statement did her in; Toph had no more protests, no more rebuttals, and no more counters to throw at him. He had confessed, clearly and irrefutably, the love in his heart that matched her own, and she could not find away to step around it any longer.

"Say something," pleaded Zuko fervently.

Toph stood still for an agonizingly long minute, which added more thumps per second to his heart rate. Finally, she grinned wholeheartedly and promptly socked Zuko on the arm with her brute strength. Caught off guard, Zuko cried out in pain and rubbed his injured arm.

"What was that for?" demanded Zuko.

"That's how I show affection, remember?" reminded Toph plainly. "You're an idiot."

Zuko puffed out his cheeks and bowed his head. "I know."

Toph lifted his chin with her slender finger and immediately pressed her lips to his, causing Zuko's eyes to widen in surprise.

When she pulled away, she said cheekily, "But you're _my_ idiot."

Zuko sighed in relief, laughed good-naturedly, and swept the love of his life into his arms. When he nuzzled her nose with his, Toph felt his hot breath on her face and the love that emanated from his heart. He claimed possession of her tauntingly alluring mouth at last as he cradled her face in his calloused hands and relished the smoothness of her lips. His arms shifted to loosely encircle her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. A cry from Lin, who was squished between them, finally interrupted their kiss, and Zuko's forehead leaned against Toph's.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, softly but emphatically at the same time.

* * *

**Anyone in the mood for an epilogue?**


	12. Epilogue: Two Nations Entwined

**So I got a few complaints about that last chapter being too rushed, and I considered rewriting it before I asked my friend QuirkyRevelations for her take on it. She told me that she thought the pace was perfectly fine, and since I value her opinion very highly, I am confident that the chapter is good the way it is. If you agree with QuirkyRevelations, then enjoy the epilogue. If you don't, well then why are you even reading this?**

* * *

Morning sunlight bathed the bedroom in golden splendor and warmed its inhabitants like a softly burning fire. Toph opened her blind eyes, realizing with some humor that Zuko's arm was draped around her torso and that he was snoring loudly into her ear. For the thousandth time, Toph marveled at having become Zuko's wife, and therefore Fire Lady. She would have laughed at the thought a couple of years ago, but now that title had meaning sheerly because of the love behind it. Toph sighed blissfully and wove her fingers into her husband's with a tenderness that she had not displayed for a very long time, perhaps ever.

The snoring gradually subsided and he murmured, "Good morning."

"Morning, Sunshine," replied Toph groggily.

Zuko snorted. "How long did it take for you to come up with that nickname?"

"It's ironic considering your personality, isn't it?" teased Toph.

"Yeah yeah," agreed Zuko sarcastically as he pulled Toph closer to himself.

Toph used to blush whenever she was so near to Zuko, but now the gesture was familiar, comfortable, luxurious. Toph was in the middle of sighing contentedly, when her daughter Lin waddled into the room, with her stuffed bear cradled in the crook of her right arm.

"Mommy?" yawned Lin.

"What is it, Lin?" asked Toph affectionately.

"The baby's awake," Lin informed dutifully. "She keeps rocking the crib."

When Toph tried to untangle herself from Zuko, he made a grunt of complaint and squeezed her all the more tightly.

Toph blew her bangs aside in annoyance and commanded, "Zuko, release!"

Zuko finally loosened his grip and Toph managed to squirm out of his embrace to retrieve her baby. Lin instantly climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to Zuko, gladly taking over her mother's territory.

"Hi Daddy," whispered Lin.

Zuko tucked a tendril of jet-black hair behind Lin's ear and replied, "Hi, Lin."

Toph returned to the room with her newborn resting on her hip; she stood with a bemused expression when she seismically sensed her husband and daughter, who were currently sprawled on the bed haphazardly.

"Laziest Firelord ever," muttered Toph.

Zuko's head popped up and he exclaimed, "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to," responded Toph with a smirk.

Leaving Lin to snore in the covers, Zuko begrudgingly got out of bed; when he brought Toph's lips to meet his own, he felt the spark of pleasure that he always felt when kissing her. He remembered when he had finally confessed his love to Toph, and how she had surprised him when she told him to wait for her - even though she returned his feelings. She said that she needed time to be alone with her daughter, to find her independence again, and to give her late husband the respect he deserved by abstaining from romantic interludes until a year passed after his death. Zuko was crestfallen, but the next few months' wait was tempered by a constant correspondence via messenger hawk. Having Toph in his arms right now made the days and nights of longing worth it, especially since they had a new daughter now.

"Well Zuko, how long are you planning on staring at me?" questioned Toph, interrupting Zuko's train of thought.

"Oh, sorry," Zuko said hastily. "Let's go get breakfast."

Toph handed the infant to Zuko so she had free hands to shake Lin awake; Zuko tickled his daughter playfully and looked contentedly into the golden eyes she had inherited from him. He would always consider Lin as his adopted daughter, and even though she had no birthright to the throne, he would always love her as his own. Soon enough, Lin stood beside her mother and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

A warm smile crossed Zuko's face as he gazed upon the family that he and Toph built together, thanks to Yuan. Zuko respected and appreciated Yuan for being the co-founder of his family, the family that Zuko would not exchange for anything. Joy swelled up in Zuko's chest as he gazed at his lovely wife and beautiful daughters for the hundredth time that day. Times did get hard, but for now Zuko would relish every bit of goodness that the world would provide him, whether by the hand of his children, or Toph.

* * *

**All right, that is the epilogue! It was wonderful taking this journey with you (and making QuirkyRevelations fall in love with Toko), and I wish you the very best in life & FanFiction. Au revoir!**


End file.
